


Working out Differences midquel: teaser

by Higgystar



Series: Working out Differences Universe [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, sharyl, teaser, working out differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small teaser for a Working out Differences midquel that I'm working on. Set in the winter where Shane and Daryl are separated from the group.</p><p>You don't have to read Working out Differences to understand this. It's basically Shane/Daryl fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working out Differences midquel: teaser

The snow is piling higher and higher with each night that passes. It’s possibly the most snow that Daryl’s ever seen in his life and it’s both a blessing and a curse for them right now. On one hand it mad the walkers pretty harmless, they seemed to seize up in the cold, whatever fluid remained in their bodies freezing with the low temperature and the snowdrifts were so high their slow ambling couldn’t get through them. However, thick snow meant low temperatures and they lived in a world where heating systems no longer worked. It was a mixed bag sure, but he could deal with it.

Scavenging for supplies was useless, they could no longer move from their secured building and though the school was certainly large, it only held so many supplies they could use. Still the search through lost property had been a success and Daryl finds himself humming happily as he kneels down to crawl back into their self-made tent cum den. It’s nothing perfect, just a few desks on their sides to make walls, sheets strewn over the top to keep the heat in and a pile of their blankets and sheets on top of an old gym mat used for their mattress. Still it was working for now, and when bundled up with Shane during the night, their shared body heat left them barely able to even notice the cold.

Still, they couldn’t spend all day curled in bed and trying to sleep through the winter, they weren’t made for hibernating after all. Crawling over the piles of sheets he settles himself back in his usual spot, beside the lump in the blankets that was Shane and prodding them for a response. “Get up, found us some decent shit.” He tells him, already pulling some things from his rucksack and spreading them out before himself.

The lump grumbles, Shane slept for longer than him lately and what with the cold it’s getting harder and harder to wake up. Setting their lamp above their heads Daryl continues spreading out his finds, setting them into separate piles. “Food? Medication?” Shane asks, flicking back the corner of a sheet to look up at him blearily, hair mussed from being covered and damn even Daryl can admit to himself that the other man looked fucking cute.

“Not quite.” He admits, kicking off his boots and slipping his legs beneath their mass of blankets, shifting a little closer to Shane’s body heat and sighing a little when he can begin to feel his toes again. “Clothing mainly. New jacket for you, a hoodie for me as well as a few more layers we can bulk up with to keep in the heat.” He explains, running his fingers over the piles of clothing idly before poking through the other items. “Plus, mittens. Can’t use a gun with ‘em, or the bow, but heck, you never know.” He shrugs.

Shane gives a grunt of approval before moving, sitting up just enough to reach out and grab at Daryl and drag him further beneath the blankets. He puts up a small struggle, not that he doesn’t enjoy Shane’s touch, but he knows he should at least put up some sort of a fight. His partner doesn’t question it, instead Shane just tugs him closer, sitting up enough that he can pull Daryl fully into his lap and wrap his arms about him from behind. “You’re cold.” He mumbles into his neck, the warmth of Shane’s breath against his skin making him shudder a little in response.

“Was out there, course I’m cold.” Daryl replies, feeling the way Shane tugs their blankets up around them more, one wrapped behind them around his shoulders and the other on their fronts and keeping the heat trapped. Shane reaches out to take his hands, rubbing them between his own and lifting them up to breathe over them, the warm air making Daryl’s skin prickle a little at the sensations. “But it was worth it to get us more stuff.”

He feels the shrug Shane gives in response to that, and takes the moment to lean back against his chest and feel the warmth of him against his back. It’s more than just warm, it’s comforting, safe and real when sometimes it felt like the world had gone completely crazy around him. “You need to stop going off on one man missions when I’m sleeping. What if something had happened?” Shane murmurs into his neck and though the words are quiet, Daryl can hear the worry behind them.

Fingers stroke over his palms lightly, Shane’s arms wrapped around him middle, keeping him close as he sits in his lap. “Nothing did, ain’t no walkers or nothin’ it’s too cold.” He explains, but he knows Shane’s worries spanned more than just walkers. There’s a sigh before Shane presses a kiss to the back of his neck, burying his nose at the base of his hairline for a second and Daryl hates the guilt that wracks through him at getting that response. “I’m fine. Nothing happened.” He mumbles, trying to reassure Shane as best he could.

Again the blankets are tugged tighter around them, Shane’s arms wrap around him a little tighter and Daryl finds himself slumping back against him, giving as much comfort as he can with his body. Still Shane’s fingers run over his palms, down his wrists and press a little harder over his pulse point, finding the steady beat of his pulse there.

“Nightmare?” He finally asks, able to feel when Shane nods against his shoulder and Shane’s warm hands move from his wrist to slide beneath his shirt and press over his stomach. It’s nothing much, just a touch, but Daryl knows it’s about more than sharing warmth between them right now. “I’m fine.” Daryl tells him again, shifting as much as he can to look behind himself, leaning back to face Shane and make sure he understood. “I’m fine.”

Lips press against his, Shane’s hands still hold him close, pressing over his stomach and keeping him in his lap surrounded by blankets and warmth and safety. When Shane leans his forehead to Daryl’s temple he stays there, understanding their shared touch, this link between them that they could only share through pressing their foreheads together and feeling each other’s breath on their faces. “Don’t want to lose you.” Shane mumbles to him and Daryl can’t help but shake his head as he presses back a little more into Shane’s embrace.

“You’re not going to.” 


End file.
